Mi Rosa Celestial
by misao shinomori-12
Summary: Un compromiso, una disputa, ¿amor correspodido?...M&A...Actualizado! Cap 2 arriba!
1. Un nuevo acuerdo

**Notas de la autora: **RK no me pertenece, si no que es de Nobuhiro Watsuki, lo único de aquí que me pertenece es la idea del fic, si ven fallos de ortografía, no me culpen...es problema de y ahora si, al fic...

**-Mi rosa celestial-**

**-Cap1: Un nuevo acuerdo-**

Todo mi mundo terminó...ella...ella es la culpable...¿por qué ocurrió todo esto?...fue un terrible error...todo...todo por los negocios de mi padre...él...siempre haciendo lo que se le venga en gana y encima va y me casa con la hija de su mejor amigo Saito Hajime...maldito Hiko...me las pagará...

Shinomori-san? – llamó la voz dulce y amable de ella...mi esposa...

Hai Makimachi-san pase...- dije accediendo al ruego de ella, que aunque no lo ha pedido...se que desea pasar...

La puerta se abrió, y al otro lado se pudo observar el cuerpo jovial de una muchacha bella, más tarde se le vio la cabeza y por último el cabello. Cerró con delicadeza...y se paró delante mía mientras yo la observaba...

Pelo azabache, ojos esmeraldas, labios carnosos, mejillas blancas, piel suave y apetitosa, cabello sedoso y fino...Pecho bien formado pero sin pasarse, brazos pequeños y fuertes, curvas bonitas y sensuales, piernas largas y muslos sabrosos...Todo un manjar...pero...un manjar que en realidad no conozco y solo es mío por un compromiso acordado...

Estaba vestida de novia, con un blanco inmaculado, con corona de brillantes en su pelo suelto y ondulado y los labios pintados de color carmesí, más sus ojos con un azul brillante y sus mejillas coloradas por el suave color de la pintura roja...

Estaba simplemente bella...

Verá Shinomori-san me gustaría...-comenzó

Aoshi...-interrumpí

Cómo? - preguntó sin entender

Llámame solo Aoshi...-sonreí...

Ah, bien...verá...sé que es la celebración por nuestra boda, demo me gustaría poder dormir a gusto y plácidamente ya que la noche anterior no pude dormir por culpa de mi padre...-dijo, parecía cansada...

Miré atrás y observé el futón matrimonial, allí dormiríamos demo jamás nos tocaríamos...

Bien...duerma si así lo desea...-dije para andar camino de la puerta- que duerma bien Makimachi-san...-agregué mientras abría la puerta sin siquiera mirarla...

Misao...-dijo ella de repente...

Cómo? –pregunté girando mi rostro y observarla sonreír dulcemente...

Llámame solo Misao...-murmuró sonriente...

Me quedé embobado lo admito...en ese caso me daré la vuelta y me iré rápidamente antes de que mi excitación vaya a más...¿por qué con ella?...no querrá estar conmigo por que fue un matrimonio acordado así que...además de que no nos conocemos...no querrá acostarse así por que así con un hombre como yo al que no conoce de nada...

Mientras pensaba en todo esto me dirigí donde los invitados...esta era la casa Shinomori, ya que Misao tiene mi apellido, así que...que mejor que olvidar fantasías imposibles y poder charlar y dar disfrute a los invitados de la boda...

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Por fin se fueron...son más de las 2 de la madrugada y aún estoy despidiéndome de los pocos invitados que se marchan a sus hogares o a sus hoteles por que sus casas quedan demasiado lejos de aquí...

Bueno ahora podré irme a mi cuarto y tumbarme de lado intentado no mirar a la bella y suculenta criatura que duerme a mi lado...

Camino despacio...con paso lento y tranquilo...no tengo prisas, sobre todo por que no puedo contener el estar en mi lecho con una mujer bella y no poder hacer nada con ella...ufff, no nos conocemos...y no se puede hacer nada...

Llegué a la puerta del cuarto...madre mía...ten cuidado Aoshi no te dejes llevar por la hermosura...Abro la puerta...así muy bien...Y me meto y vuelvo a cerrar, menos mal que la habitación está a oscuras, si no...no podría entrar tan tranquilo y me tiraría encima de ella como un tigre en celo...La verdad es que yo tengo reputación de Casanova, por que me conquisto a una mujer, me acuesto con ella y luego a los días la olvido...Ahora eso ya terminó, y todo por culpa de mi "Santo" padre Hiko Shinomori...

Caminé despacio hasta que noté el futón, me senté y agarré mi ropa de estaba en una silla al lado del futón, me desnudé con cuidado, suerte que está a oscuras y ella duerme si no, no me atrevería a hacer esto aquí...Y mientras me quitaba el pantalón y estaba únicamente en bóxer, se enciende una luz...

Oh, oh, ahora si que estoy en un lío tremendo...Giro la cabeza atrás y veo a Misao tumbada en el futón restregándose los ojos con rostro dormido y con la mano en el emprendedor de la lámpara de la mesita de noche de su lado, la cual está encendida y da de pleno en una parte de la habitación, es decir...el futón...

¿ Aoshi?...¿qué haces despierto a estas horas? –preguntó soñolienta

emm...acabo de llegar de retirar a todos los invitados y pues me ando cambiando y tengo intención de dormir...-expliqué algo nervioso, demo por supuesto no lo hice notar por que soy muy orgulloso como para hacerlo...

Ah, bien...pues...que descanses Aoshi...-dijo Misao apagando la luz y dándome la espalda tumbada de lado en el futón...

Bien...genial...estupendo...ahora aparte de que me ha pillado en calzoncillos ando sin luz y no veo ni ocho cuartos...Bueno tendré que conformarme...no quiero despertarla...

Me cambié y me tumbé...Oh, que bueno es el tacto de la suave seda de las sábanas limpias y con el olor de mi esposa impregnado en ellas...Parece olor de rosa...rosas...que bonitas...tan bellas pero salvajes a la vez cuando sacan sus espinas...como ella...es tan frágil y suave y a la vez tan fuerte y dura...Habrá que acostumbrarse...ahora lo único que deseo es dormir y pensar que mañana será un nuevo día y todo esto irá cambiando con el paso del tiempo...Ahora...Buenas noches bella vida llena de sorpresas y desafíos por enfrentar...

Continuará...

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Notas de la Autora: **Nuevo fic, espero sus opiniones, con el paso del tiempo este amor por un compromiso acordado cambiará y será amor de verdad...habrá risas por las cosas que les pedirán los padres a ellos...y bueno sus amigos...habrá algo de romance de KK a lo largo del fic, más o menos sobre el capítulo 6 o 7, deseo que este fic me sea largo y me dure unos...em...15 o 16 capítulos...jejeje nuevo récord n.n...Bueno besos y espero ver sus tantos y maravillosos reviews...Ja ne!

Próximo capítulo **"Cuando no puedes luchar contra la voluntad"**...(Misao Shinomori-12 n,n...Atte! )


	2. Cuando no puedes luchar contra la volunt

**-Cap2:Cuando no puedes luchar contra la voluntad-**

Quizá era cosa mía, mi mente me engañaba o tal vez no quería creerlo pero...Aoshi...anoche…no apartaba su mirada de mi cuerpo, ¿era imaginación?

Poco podía imaginar después de lo de anoche... (Apoyando los brazos en la mesa y con las manos en la barbilla mirando hacia arriba) era hermoso...simplemente un ser único, intocable, era... ¿mío, ¿acaso podía yo ser dueña de tal magnifico ser?

Esto era demasiado feliz para ser verdad, la vida no podía ser tan estupenda, no todo era color rosa, algo había que tener...un horrible pensamiento de pérdida y dolor alcanzó mi mente…no…no me quiere…

Esa es la horrible desgracia…no quererme, después de tantos años esperándole como una tonta, creyendo que si era hermosa conseguiría de él lo que más ansiaba pero…me di cuenta de que no era así.

- ¿Misao-chan?

Una dulce voz femenina me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Si Okon? dime – respondí saliendo de mi aturdimiento

- ¿Estas bien pequeña? Mira que llegas a preocuparme…- contestó la joven morena con el entrecejo fruncido

- Oh no, ¡enserio! No es nada solo pienso…-sonreí

- ¿Pensar, ¿Y en qué piensas mi niña? – decía entre pequeñas sonrisas

-Pienso…en mi futuro…-finalizó la conversación volviendo a su pose anterior.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

-¿Que tú qué?- la masculina voz de un pelirrojo asomó la habitación

La deseé Kenshin…-suspiraba el frío y serio Shinomori Aoshi

Jajajajajaja el cubito de hielo sabe lo que es bueno eeeeh! Y parecía tonto el chico jajajaja- hablaba entre fuertes carcajadas el "chistoso" de Sanosuke

¿Y la gracia? – Le miró con ironía el samurai

Se ha perdido – contestaba el cubo de hielo

Vosotros no tenéis el sentido de la gracia – refunfuñaba el gallo

¿Desde cuando tienes tú gracia? – preguntó el ookami entrando por la habitación dejando a todos (menos a un gallo enfadado) asombrados ante su "silenciosa" llegada.

¿Saito?... ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Aoshi con su habitual frialdad.

¡Eso! Tú no pintas nada aquí – dijo orgulloso Sano

No te pregunté ni me interesa tu opinión- le cortó el ookami dejándole mal a Sano, cosa que éste no quiso dar a ver

Asqueroso lobo- susurró enfadado mirando con rabia a Saito

Mejor no hablemos de ti gallina – contestó al comentario del chico con desgano tirando el cigarro con el que estaba fumando y encendiéndose otro.

Ante esto Sano se calló…

Todo se formó un estremecedor silencio, solo se podía escuchar el rozar del viento con las hojas de los árboles, los cuales bailaban una hermosa danza entre sí, agitándose ruidosamente, haciéndose notar entre todo aquel bello paisaje.

El pequeño riachuelo que se situaba a pocos metros de distancia, hacía mover sus aguas y oírse el chispear de las gotas de la cascada al caer en sus fuertes aguas, los peces nadaban con una velocidad admirable para ser tan pequeños, parecía que quisieran penetrarse en lo más profundo de esas cristalinas aguas esperando así encontrar un lugar lejano en el que poder reposar.

No sé qué hacer…- rompió el atónito silencio llamando la atención de los allí presentes.

Aoshi…-susurró Kenshin apenado por su amigo

Venga tío, con lo fuerte y frío que eres ahora te nos vas a entristecer por una tontería como esta? Anda ya! – intentó animar el gallo a su amigo, cosa que fue en vano.

Shinomori, tengo una noticia que darte – anunció Saito mirando sus guantes blancos mientras se los quitaba, ponía y se los volvía a quitar como esperando que de allí saliera algo asombroso.

Y bien? A qué esperas para decírmelo? – dijo algo mosqueado

Míralo por ti mismo – le entregó un sobre morado con una linda caligrafía de otra lengua

Y esa letra? De qué mundo es? – preguntó entre sorprendido y extrañado el joven luchador

Que ignorante eres – contestó Saito

¬¬

v.v

Kenshin pasaba de sus dos amigos, solo observaba a Aoshi, preocupado por la actitud con la que recibió la carta

Aoshi…estás bien?...-le preguntó preocupado

…

Sabes Español? – volvió a preguntar nuevamente el curioso zanahoria

¿¿¿¿Español? ¡¡¿¿Alaaaaa eso viene de Asia! – exclamó Sano

Mira que eres zopenco – contestó el lobo mirando a Sano por lo atolondrado que era

¿¿¿Yo? ¡Anda anda! si te gano en sabiduría – le dijo orgullos de sí mismo sacando pecho

Si…en sabiduría inmadura – otra vez que le dejó mal

Queréis parar? Si los dos sois igual de infantiles, no veis que nuestro amigo no está bi…- le cortaron

No Kenshin…estoy bien enserio…

Pero…Aoshi…-intentó hablar pero nuevamente le interrumpieron

Que no amigo, que estoy bien – dijo levantándose mientras llevaba el sobre con cuidado en su mano derecha- voy a hacer unas cosas…si me disculpáis…- y con esto se marchó…

Aoshi…- murmuró el pelirrojo mientras el nombrado salía del cuarto.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Una figura alta, grande y con los hombros anchos se podía observar a lo lejos del bosque, altas horas eran pero aún así estaba allí…

Por kami...no puede ser…

Con miedo miró el remitente del sobre…sus dudas estaban resueltas, pero ahora venía lo peor...lo más difícil…

Abrió el sobre con sumo cuidado, con miedo que pudiera tener un simple arañazo, empezó a leer poniendo toda su atención en aquellas letras desconocidas…poco a poco el carácter de su rostro cambió serenamente, de un frío inimaginable a una asombrosa y nerviosa inquietud..

-No puede ser…no…

Sus súplicas habían sido rechazadas, y se acechaba lo peor…El último párrafo de esa carta tan hermosa descubrió sus finalidades…

"_Volveré a Japón la semana que viene, para entonces espero que por fin podamos cumplir nuestro acuerdo…Y hacer realidad nuestro compromiso._

_Con aprecio…_

_Mikio Harikawa…"_

Continuará…

N/A: Hacía mucho que no escribía eeeeh? .Gomen, es que no he tenido tiempo (las lectoras me miran con cara de asesinas) bueno vale, no me apetecía ejejeje, últimamente dejo mucho de lado al manga y aún más mis historias, las que tenía sin terminar se me borraron al formatear el pc así que me tocará escribirlas nuevamente T.T espero que este capítulo os haya gustado, ya que vi que esperabais con ansia la actualización así que…aquí tenéis n.n .Un beso enorme a todas mis lectoras! Espero vuestros reviews. ¡¡¡Nos vemos!

Mikio-chan! o Misao-chan! como queráis jijiji ;)


End file.
